


just say you love me

by itssoulpixie



Series: marauders one shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itssoulpixie/pseuds/itssoulpixie
Summary: in which all y/n wants is for remus to tell her he loves hera one shot i made dedicated to all my remus lovers.
Relationships: Amos Diggory/Original Female Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: marauders one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954357
Kudos: 12





	just say you love me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first ever Remus Lupin one shot so I hope you enjoy c:  
> Please leave a comment, any tips are appreciated too!

So why did the gods see fit that Remus Lupin be perfection? I 100% believed the boy was half-god himself. He was perfect in every aspect of the word, so sweet and gallant and yet it seemed he had made it his mission to completely act as if I did not exist in his world.

I would walk into a room and he would look the other way, I would say hello and he'd give a nod and walk away. Everything I did was wrong and yet I could not stop myself from finding him so damn cute.

Gryffindor had just won a match against Ravenclaw and the team had deemed fit to throw themselves a party, and although it wasn't very much my scene I did not want to spend another second in my dorm with the annoying gits that were my roommates. All they ever did was gossip and throw words at me for being friends with Potter.

Walking into the Gryffindor common room I spotted Sirius and Remus having a conversation. James was off in the corner sulking after Lily had rejected his proclamation of love after the big win, and Peter was stuffing himself with pie on the couch. 

“Hey y/n!” I heard Sirius say as I approached him. He had on one of his mischievous smirks and I rolled my eyes.

“Hi, Remus!” I chirped at the tall boy completely ignoring the playboy to my left. Remus was wearing one of his maroon jumpers and it was the cutest thing eyes had ever seen. “You look cute in that sweater by the way” I motioned to his outfit. 

He nodded awkwardly and I could see the red forming in his cheeks. “Thanks,” he whispered.

“So.'' I started, I could not handle a rejection tonight. “I’m just going to go ask Diggory for fire whiskey. Heard he sneaked some in from some first years.” Waving and walking away I heard Sirius ask Remus something and mention my name, probably another joke about my stupid crush.

How did James take so many heartbreaking ‘no’s and still be as cheerful as he was every day, well not today because from what I could tell his latest rejection hurt him. 

Making a U-turn on my way to Diggory I decided on something else entirely. Every day I would flirt with Remus and try my hardest to have him notice me, every day he and Lily would break mine and James’s hearts. So maybe this time we could pretend we were over them? Hopefully, James thought like me.

The wizard in questions grinned at me as soon as he saw me approaching. If I didn't think Remus was perfect, maybe I could have had a crush on James. He was tall and muscular from quidditch, had the fluffiest black hair and he was so sweet and energetic. He had nothing on Remus if I was being honest, not when Remus was taller and much more muscular and most definitely not when Remus had those baby blues.

“Hi there witch!” he winked and pulled me in for a hug. I hugged him back and gave him my biggest smile. Feeling stares on my back I looked him in the eye and leaned in.

“I have an idea.” I started and nervously played with the hem of his sweater. 

“Yes?” 

“Want to be my boyfriend?” He choked on the fire whiskey he had been drinking and I had to pat him on the back as he leaned down looking as if he were going to pass out from shock.

“Whats?” he exclaimed, stepping back and nervously looking behind me and around. 

“Well you love lily,'' I started and he nodded as if it weren't so obvious. “And everyone knows I am in love with Remus!” I finished, waiting for him to get the hint. “So maybe we could pretend to date? Let's make them jealous James!” I finished and tried my hardest to look up at innocently. 

“Fine.” he rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand pulling me towards Sirius, Remus, and now Lily stood talking.

I barely had time to digest the fact he said yes before we stood in front of the group. James had slid his arm around my waist and I was still wide-eyed in shock that he had agreed to fast and was already playing along. “Guys we have an announcement,” he said and smiled down at me pinching my side to get me to smile back and pay attention.

“Um, yeah.” I looked right into Remus' eyes and smirked a little. “We,” I gestured to the cracked out James, “and I pointed at myself and his arms around me. “Are going out!”

Sirius spit his water out and all lily could do was look down and smiled weakly, I knew that stubborn witch liked him back! Remus gave absolutely no reaction whatsoever.

“Yup! We realized how much we had in common and how cute we looked together.'' James said, looking down at me and winking. I pretended to blush and leaned into him softly. “We have been named our kids already! Gonna name them Lily and Remus after our friends here, don't worry Sirius you can be the godfather!” now that Remus briefly looked shocked but I quickly saw the look fade into his everyday nonchalant face.

I rolled my eyes and glared at him, he needed to know when to shut out. Punching him on his side I looked at them and said, “He's joking, we are only having one kid and his name will be Williams.” 

\------

Three days had passed with no changes at all. No Remus running after me to profess his love and asking me to marry him, no jealous looks or fighting for me like I had pictured it would happen. Muggle books were a load of bullshit and I promised myself to never trust them ever again. I swear if I ever met the authors I’d punch them in the face for making me believe this stupid plan would ever get Remus to like me back.

James and I had been spending every second we had together. We’d sit in class together, eat lunch together, and even sneak out at night together. Sirius really seemed to believe it and so did Lily, what they didn't seem to realize was that all that time spent together was all spent on dreaming about our futures with them and dreaming about all the little details of our lives. We spent a whole afternoon naming mine and Remus' children and planning potters and lily's wedding. We had deceived that blue was going to most definitely be their color, lily looked great in blue! My wedding would be Gryffindor red and gold because gold brought out the color of Remus’s eyes. Remus and I would have five children whose names would be Betty, James, Katy, Peter, and Lizzy.

He told me he'd make Sirius and Remus godfathers and me the godmother because of course I'd marry Remus and become Mrs.Lupin. James only wanted one kid whose name was going to be Harrold, I told him that was horrible and maybe Harry was a better option but he disagreed.

We were walking to the Gryffindor common room, hand in hand. I turned to James and raised an eyebrow, “Want to kiss?” I asked mischievously.

“I think you know I wouldn't give up a chance to kiss a pretty girl,” he smirked. I rolled my eyes at the boy and muttered the password to the fat lady. She let us in and we made our way to the coach in front of the fireplace, completely ignoring our three friends sitting next to it studying on the table. 

We sat down, he leaned back with me slightly on his lap and slightly on the coach. James grabbed my waist, turned, and looked to my right and then turned so fast I swore he probably got whiplash. He leaned in and whispered, “oh, I’m gonna cry.” giggling at his stupidity I closed my eyes, grabbed his face, and smashed my face into his. 

I kissed him with all the power I had, I could only think of Remus' lips on my own and how they would feel. I felt no spark, just the heat of his breath but not the sparks I knew I'd have with the stubborn Gryffindor. 

Slowly I let go of his face and turned around, and of course, Remus was looking down, completely ignoring us while Sirius had a shocked expression. I looked back at James only to find him looking back, I looked at where he was looking and froze. Lily, she looked so sad with watery eyes and shaky hands. I quickly got off James' lap and pulled him up. 

Lily snapped and ran out and all I could do was quickly whisper, “go!” and pull James up and towards her. He ran after her leaving me there with Remus and Sirius.

‘I didn't know she really liked him.” I said, turning to a curious Remus and a still shocked Sirius. I felt so ashamed, I just wanted them to see we liked them! I didn't want her to cry though. I thought she'd just roll her eyes, not believe us and then kiss James, and it would all be okay. I thought Remus would see, be jealous and call me his like the muggle books I had read. I didn’t think she'd cry and look as heartbroken as she had. 

“y/n,'' I snapped my eyes towards Remus, he was looking at me with so much anger and sadness that I felt like melting right there on the carpet. “You know he loves her, why would you even try being with him! You're so selfish did you not think? He's been in love with her for years, he'd never like you as he loves her!” he screamed and I flinched.

Sirius looked at Remus, glaring and told him to shut up. 

“y/n it's okay, you didn't know,” he said but I could tell he didn't believe that.

This sucked, I felt stupid and ashamed. Remus looked so ashamed of me and I realized right then that maybe he truly didn't like me, maybe I had made it all up in my head thinking he was just playing hard to get, and eventually, he'd confess he loved me all along. I felt my heart shattering as the thought that he hated me crossed my mind. “Had I taken this too far?” I whispered to myself, maybe we should have just gone on a fake date instead.

I quickly murmured a “goodbye” ignoring the looks of anger from Remus and the look of shock from Sirius and ran to my dorm. 

I felt so dirty, so gross. Hopefully James and Lily had talked. I didn't want her to hate me, not like Remus did now. 

I made my way to my bed in the far corner of the room and quickly threw off my uniform, tiredly throwing myself on the bed. I closed my eyes and dreamed.

I dreamed that Remus liked me back, that Lily and James were happy and that everything was perfect and the way I always wished it would get. Maybe I was overreacting and reaching for this stupid crush but when you’ve been in ln love with someone for 6 years it made it hard to let go.

I had to let go. He didn't like me back and at this point, I think it would be considered an obsession and I did not want to be known as a stalker. Maybe I would go on a nice date with a nice guy and create something real, something more real than this stupid little girl crush. 

\-------

Waking up that Saturday morning all I wanted to do was fall into the floor and never come back up. 

I threw the bedding off my face and sat up looking around. The sun was glaring into the room and all the other girls were sleeping. I had heard Lily come in pretty late and even though I wanted to talk to her I left it for today.

Slipping out of my bed I quietly tiptoed to hers, she was sleeping soundly but this was my chance to talk to her without all the other girls listening.

Lightly tapping her shoulder she stirred and slowly opened her eyes. “y/n?” she whispered, still half asleep.

“Can we talk?” I pleaded. I sat on the etch of her bed as she sat up and leaned on the wall behind her bed. “Please, I want to apologize and I don't know if James told you the whole thing.”

She smiled gently and shook her head at me. “You don’t have to apologize,” she assured me but I was still upset at myself. She leaned in and grabbed my hand that rested on my lap. “James explained and I think the fault lies in everyone. If I hadn't been so stubborn and admitted my feelings for James if he hadn't felt the need to bother me twenty-four seven, and if you and Remus would talk about your feelings” she said with a knowing look at me and I blushed as she mentioned Remus. “I think I was hurt but he told me your plans and I understand y/n, it hurts to see your best girlfriend and crush makeout but I think it's what I needed to finally admit to myself how I feel.”

“But lily!” I said, not caring at all if anyone woke up. I threw my arms around her and cried, “I'm so glad you don't hate me. Remus hates me so much, he told me off and now I know he doesn't like me back.!” I exclaimed. 

She pulled back and gave me a funny look. “I'm one-hundred percent positive he likes you too.”

“He doesn't,” I shook my head. “He always ignores me, and I can't even walk into the same room as him because he just turns around and walks away!”

“I’m sorry,” she frowned. 

“It’s okay lily!” I got off and made my way to my closet. “Last night I got to thinking and I think I’m just going to try and get over him.'' Looking through my closet I pulled out muggle jeans and a yellow long-sleeved top. 

“And how are you doing this exactly?” she asked herself. Today was a Hogsmeade and we were going to go buy new candy for our secret stash. “I don't think you get over a six-year crush in one day.” she pointed out. 

I pulled on the jeans and shirt and thought about it. true it would probably take more than a day to get over him but it didn't hurt to try.

“I'm not sure, but Diggory has been asking me to Hogsmeade since forever and I always refuse.” I filled my shoes and grabbed my want. My messy hair got pulled into a half-up bun. “I think if he asks again today ill say he can accompany me and you to Hogsmeade if that's okay with you?” she smiled and nodded running towards me, she grabbed my arm and we walked down to breakfast. 

We entered the great hall and went straight to the end of the Gryffindor table. Our roommates were still asleep and so was a big portion of the school. The only ones awake and eating were the Hufflepuff’s, the marauders, most of Ravenclaw, absolutely no Slytherin, and us. 

We ignored the boys and sat down far away but close enough so we could hear each other if needed. 

“Hey, Lily?” I asked. “What happened to James? I mean other than confessing, what now?” I whispered low enough for only her to hear. 

“Well.” she smiled, “we kissed and I told him I’d like to be together eventually but this was new and we needed to go slow. He asked me to go out today but I told him I had plans and we could go next week.” she said and added, “he was a little upset at that but I made him understand that I already had plans and he doesn't automatically come first.” whispering all of it so they boys wouldn't know. I could tell they looked curious.

“But Diggory is asking me today.” I frowned, I didn't want her changing or denying James for me. 

“I know!” she explained.

“Okay.'' I rolled my eyes and started eating the delicious-looking meal in front of me.

“Hi girls!” we looked up at James waving like a maniac at us. Remus was also looking at us and Sirius was just shoving cakes in his mouth. 

“Hi, James.” We said at the same time. We turned to each other and burst out laughing.

Suddenly lily kicked me under the table and I raised my eyebrows at her, she motioned to something behind me and I felt a tap on my shoulder.   
Turning around I saw Amos Duggroy standing there in all his Hufflepuff glory. Had he always been this tall and pretty? Probably I was just on that Remus train this whole time. 

“Yes!” I exclaimed, jumping up and ignoring everyone else when they asked why he was here. He looked a little shocked but grabbed my hand and pulled me up. 

“Okay!” he said and smiled at me. He turned to Lily and the boys and smiled at them too, “see you guys later.” 

I waved at a smirking lily and at the three boys too. Making eye contact with Remus I saw an unfamiliar look but before I could think about it too much I was getting pulled towards the entrance.

\------

“So why is Remus looking at me like he wants to stab me in the face?” Diggory asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, not bothering to turn around and look at the group who was stalking us.

We had decided to visit Flourish and Bloths and we spent two hours talking and looking for books for each other. I think for my first real date it was a pretty great one.

After looking through so many books and a little tired from walking around we found ourselves ordering butterbeer at the Leaky Cauldron. I had tried to ignore the group that was following us everywhere we went but they were so obsessed that I wanted to throw my wand at their heads.

“He's probably looking at me not you.” 

“I don't think so.” he sighed. “He looked really upset and Lily is trying to calm him down.”

I didn't want to turn around but I also really wanted to. I chose to ignore him and his weird stupid looks and instead gave Amos a reassuring smiled. “He’s stupid and probably being an overprotective friend.”

“Okay,” and with a smile, we continued our date.

We had a great time and by the time we had gotten back to the hall outside Gryffindor common room, I thought I could learn to love him.

“Thank you,” I said. Without really giving it a thought I leaned in giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek and walked through the portrait, completely ignoring his shocked and flustered smile. 

Walking in with a dreamy look on my face I plopped down next to lily on the couch. Remus was sitting on the floor facing us with a book on his lap while Sirius and James were playing chess next to him. 

“How was your date?” Lily asked, smirking at me. Remus looked up with a curious look too, and a hint of something else.

“It was so great lily.” I sighed, “He's great. How could I have never noticed him!” I asked. 

Remus looked at me and said, “because you never notice anything around you!” Why was he so annoyingly cute even when being so mean!

“What's that supposed to mean!” I screamed at him throwing my arms up in the air in exasperation. “And why are you being so rude, you don't even like me!”

“Shut up!” he screamed back and my eyes went wide. Sirius and James got up and went to pull Remus up, Lily was angry and ready to scream too. “You're so blind you can't tell what's going on! If you pay more attention you'd know why things happen and why people treat you a certain away y/n” 

“Remus!” Sirius said, trying to pull him towards the boy’s dorm. “You are not feeling well, let’s go,” he said

“No!” he snapped looking at me more intensely. 

“Why are you being so bloody annoying!” I said finally getting up. We were chest to chest and I had to look up to glare at him properly. “I bet you are just annoyed because I’m not following you around like a little lost puppy anymore!’ I poked his chest. 

He angrily grabbed my hand, yanking me up, I was practically floating. When did the bloody boy get so strong! “You know what y/n, fine stay away from me. See if I care.” he pushed me back and stalked off with his worried shadows trailing behind him.

“What the actual bloody hell,” I whispered to myself. “I think that's the most he's ever said to me,'' I said wide-eyed at an equally shocked lily.

“Agreed.”

\--------------------

I had been ignoring the boys for a few days now. Remus tried to apologize but I was dead set on ignoring the blue eyes boy. He had no right to talk to me like he owned me, not when he'd spend so long ignoring me while all I did was love him.

Diggory would walk me to every class, and lily and I started sitting with the Hufflepuff’s during lunch. Lily and James had been pretty close too, acting like we didn't notice them sneaking out at all hours of the night and day. 

I felt terrible recently, I felt like I was just playing with Amos' feelings and stringing him along. I knew I didn't mean to but I couldn't help it when we would hang out and I could only imagine it was blue instead of brown I was staring into. 

Currently we were heading to dinner in the hall, My hand in his and our shoulders touching. He was so much taller but it was nice.

“y/n” he looked at me with his warm smile. “I want you to know I realize that you don’t like me as I like you.” I stopped in my tracks causing him to pull into me. 

“What?” I couldn't read his face, he had a smile but it didn't seem to reach all the way.

“Well.” he reached and pulled my hair away from my red face. “I think we should stop hanging out.”

“I'm sorry.” I whispered and looked at him ashamed. “I didn't mean to feel this way, I tried. I really did. You are great digggort and I’m just too stupid too realize how much better for me you are.”

“It's okay y/n” he let his hand fall from my face and grabbed the back of my neck. Looking at him a little skeptical he just smiled down at me and then at something behind me. Before I could even question him I felt his lips on mine.

I was so confused and I just stood there feeling his lips on my mouth. Wide eyed and red faced I pulled away and just looked at him. “What was that?” 

“Just promise you'll take me to the infirmary and wont let me die!” he exclaimed and like a hurricane, he was thrown off of me. 

“Remus!” I screamed. He was sitting on top of Amos and pounding his fist into his face. I tried screaming and pulling them away but I was thrown to the side landing on Sirius who grabbed my waist and did not let me interfere.

“Stop struggling babe.” he said into my ear. “James will handle it.”

“Remus come back.” james said. “He needs to go to the infirmary moony!”

“No he needs to back off and stay away from y/n!” he growled at him pushing off of a smirking Diggory who laid on the floor with a broken nose. 

“Shut up remus!” I said, finally escaping Sirius' arms. Marching towards the boys I reached my hand down to Amos and pulled him up. Giving him a once over I motioned for Lily who had arrived to take him away. I gave him a mother hen look and kissed his cheek, not caring the growling boy behind he shouted “stop”

“Now.” I turned to Remus, “can you explain why you even care?” I asked him, hands on my hips, and looking like my mother did when she scolded my siblings. 

He walked towards me, yanking him towards him. James had said something to him but I could not hear over the sound of my own heart exploding in my chest.

Why are boys so confusing? Less than a month ago he couldn't even look at me properly and here he was acting like he owned me. Did the full moon just make all boys crazy and annoying?

“You are mine!” he said at me and I held my breath. 

“I absolutely hate your Remus Lupin! You can't just change your feelings like this” i tried to pull away but that only caused the tall boy to push me harder into his chest. I would lie if I said I had not dreamed of this before.

“You don't hate me.” he knowingly said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which to his credit it probably was. “I can't explain right now why I was so mean or why I tried so hard to push you away but looking at you kissing Diggory made me so angry and I realized I couldn't live like this,” he said, bending down to press his forehead against mine. “I probably won't tell you why for a while but please trust me, I just want a chance with you.

“You've had me since first year,” I whispered and moved my head a little. Our lips were so close I could feel his breath and our eyes were looking into each other, comepley ignoring the other students who were still around waiting to see what would happen.

“Just kiss me, please y/n” and then I leaned in and my world exploded. 

He was better than I imagined with his mouth on mine and his arms pressing me so close I thought we would fuse. I couldn't breathe. James was shouting at Sirius and jumping up and down with him celebrating this. 

I just knew we were meant to be, I always did. I only hoped the rest of our lives would be as wonderful as this kiss made me feel.


End file.
